Agni Kai Pack
The Agni Kai Pack was founded in 1996 by two roving males called Sozin and his brother Zhao and one female called Ming. Sozin took over as alpha male next to ming. In spring Ming gave birth to a litter of pups but she didnt seemed interested in taking care of them and were abandoned. Next year 1997 Ming gave birth to five pups called Sifu, Mung, Maknos, Dirun and Celah. All the pups survived. Next spring 1998 Ming gave birth to two pups called Azulon and Manga. A rival pack attacked the den and killed Manga later the pack approached and chased them off. Next spring 1999 Ming gave birth to Shyu and Kaja. Unfortunately next winter (2000), Sozin was killed during a battle with another pack so his brother Zhao took dominance next to Ming, a roving male mated with Celah. In spring Ming kicked out Celah, Ming gave birth to one single pup called Koloh. Celah attempted to join and was accepted back she gave birth to Mcdonk and Luha, all the pups reached the adulthood. Unfortunately Zhao died so Azulon took over as alpha male next to his mother. At the end of fall Ming died and Celah became the new alpha female. Mating season approached (2001) but they couldnt breed as all of them were related so there were no pups that year. In summer a female called Llah joined the pack. In winter of 2002 although she wasnt the alpha female Llah mated with Azulon . In spring Llah gave birth to Metal Beak, Gahoole and Lyze of Kail. As a subordinate female had pups instead of the alpha, Celah couldnt keep her status cuz she couldnt had pups. Llah became the new alpha female next to Azulon. In winter (2003) Llah gave birth to Ozai and Iroh and both of them survived. In winter of 2004 a group of roving males stalked the pack and Celah, Luha and Mung mated with them. In spring the three females were pregnant along with the alpha female Llah. Llah kicked out Celah and Mung. Llah gave birth to three pups but Luha killed them to protect her own. Luha gave birth to Darthor and Darth Vader. Both of them survived. In 2005 Llah gave birth to Nyra, Gylfie, Jatt and Strix, sadly Jatt was predated. Next year 2006 Llah died of old age and Ozai viciously killed his father Azulon and took the position as alpha male. Three females from other packs joined they were Ursa, Otulissa and Eglantine. Ursa took as alpha female next to Ozai. Eglantine mated with Metal Beak. In spring Ursa gave birth to two pups but both were killed by Eglantine. Eglantine gave birth to three pups but none of them survived. Next year (2007) Ursa gave birth to Allomere, Eyzlryb and Snyder sadly Eyzlryb died of illness but the rest of them survived. In winter 2008 Iroh mated with Otulissa. In spring Ursa gave birth to Zuko and Azula. Otulissa was allowed to stay and she had two pups named Lu Ten and Dai Ly. In Fall they went into battle with other pack and Lu Ten was killed. In winter 2009 Ursa died and Iroh went roving. Otulissa took over as alpha female but later was killed by Eglantine. Eglantine gave birth to three pups called Roghan, Jexx and Jaxxs. Next winter of 2010 Zuko went roving along with his uncle Iroh. A month later they returned. Ozai attazked both of them but Zuko fought him and won, he kicked out Ozai and took over as alpha male. Eglantine died. A female called Toph joined the pack and took over as alpha female next to Zuko. Nyra mated with a roving male. In spring Toph furiously attacked Nyra and kicked her out of the pack. Toph gave birth to Linn, Dougal and Aurinko. Nyra was accepted back without the litter. In 2011 Toph gave birth to Zelular, . Sadly Zelular was predated. In 2012 Toph gave birth to Mako and Bolin. All of them made it to adulthood. In 2013 the pack split but later reunited. This pack is still alive today. Current Members (18) Zuko ' Alpha Male ' Toph Alpha Female Allomere ' Beta' Snyder Azula Dai Ly Roghan Jexx Jaxxs Linn Dougal Aurinko Noatak Amon Tarrlock Mako Bolin Nyra''' Omega''' Category:Packs Category:Current Packs